Resolución
by Reivant
Summary: Mi día era feliz, mas la alegría desaparecíó con la invasión repentina. Fue doloroso ver como los demás sufrían, y corrí, con el miedo ahogándome. No tenía escapatoria, me perseguían y cuando no había esperanza choqué con él, que con sus ojos oníx me paralizó. -Rey, sasuke -lo llamaron. El nombrado formó una sonrisa cruel y sus siguientes palabras fueron terror puro. -Ella es mía.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

**.**

**.**

_"Mi reina, el rey la espera en el jardín."_

Asentí de manera tranquila, tratando de no sonreír. La felicidad en mi pecho era desbordante, pero sabía muy bien que debía estar sería. Las mujeres eran consideradas como un adorno que poseían una sonrisa enamorada en sus labios, sin embargo, yo no era un adorno y debía hacer que todos me respetaran.

Pasé por el pasadizo dorado, donde todos los adornos eran de oro puro. Las jóvenes sirvientas inclinaban la cabeza en señal de respeto, pero al subir sus miradas poseían el brillo de la envidia. Sí, podía verlo y me molestaba aunque ya me estaba acostumbrando. ¿Y qué podía decir al respecto?

Soy la reina, pero no descendiente de antiguos reyes, no tenía la sangre real que caracterizaba a los soberanos de cada reino como _puros_. Era una simple muchacha de pueblo que consiguió subir al trono, pero mi ascenso no fue miel y rosas. Aquellas jóvenes sirvientas no sabía ni un ápice de lo que sufrí por tener ésta vida. Porque ahora puedo decirles que soy feliz y puedo disfrutar de tener mi propia familia, y también os puedo asegurar que derramé lágrimas entre la desdicha.

Aún recuerdo con total claridad cómo me separaron de mi familia, como asesinaron a todos. Los gritos de dolor de mis amigas aclamaban en mis oídos mientras que el reino enemigo nos invadía. Tuve la suerte de ser salvada del peligro, para luego ser apresada por el rey invasor y obligada a tener que convertirme en su esposa.

Pero eso no fue todo, aquel día fue el comienzo de las grandes guerras. Y os voy asegurar que no fui la simple dama que se escondía, lloraba y sonreía como un adorno cuando me lo pidieran. No, no lo fui, porque estar en medio de la catástrofe me hizo fuerte y peleé, lo hice.

Y en medio de esa gran pelea me enamoré de él; mi actual rey. Él me hizo fuerte, y sé que detrás de sus palabras me inspiró la valentía necesaria para se lo que soy ahora: una soberana, una reina, una guerrera.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! Debo decir que es la primera vez que escribo sobre el fandom de Naruto, generalmente escribo de Inuyasha pero ya qué, ésta historia sólo encajaría con Naruto, punto.

¿Qué decirles acerca del prólogo? Obviamente quise hacer un pequeño resumen, al menos si se habrán dado cuenta, empieza desde final, donde todo ya es miel y rosas. Seguramente ya sabrán que el protagonista del fanfic no es Sasuke. Aunque amo el sasusaku, debo decir que su personalidad no encaja para ser el protagonista, así que me voy por el itasaku.

Si les soy sincera, éste fanfic está centrado en crecimiento de Sakura, tanto como persona. Amo a las protagonistas fuertes, así que ella será una de estás. Lo mío va con guerras y todo(?

Sin más, aclaro algo: Sasuke no es el bueno de la historia, no aquí, aunque no sé si en un futuro cambie, eso ya se verá con la inspiración.

Por último, muchas gracias por pasarse3 Me gustaría saber si les interesa o no la historia y bueno, también si desean que sea escrita en 1era o 3era persona. Es que voy en bajada por ahí, si hago en primera persona, sólo veríamos lo que cree el protagonista, y si voy por la tercera persona, pues se mostraría lo que pasa desde un punto general. Asdf~ Estoy en un dilema.

Les envío un beso.

_**Atte: **Ana~Belikov._


	2. Infierno

Lady Belcourt tocaba la lira con esmero, con la más pura delicadeza de una dama. Su voz retumbaba por el inmenso salón, con el dulce acento sureño que eclipsaba a todas las jovencitas de aquella sala.

Las muchachas la miraban con admiración, sus mejillas arreboladas se hacían notar cada vez, más y más. ¿Qué pensarían? Se preguntó Lady Belcourt cuando sus delgados dedos abandonaron por fin la lira.

Aquellas niñas aplaudieron y Belcourt no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Adoraba a esas niñas, ahora más que nunca no se arrepentía de su decisión.

Aún recordaba con detenimiento, cómo había llegado a aquel pueblo humilde. Si bien era una persona de alto prestigio, que perdió a sus padres a tan temprana edad, era rica y se negaba a casarse.

Cuando pasó en su carruaje por el pueblo, vio a bellas jóvenes reír, niñas inocentes y juguetonas. Al bajar de su carroza, todas las miradas viajaron hacia ella, viendo a una gran dama de linaje. Sintió una opresión en el pecho y sonrió, mostró una verdadera sonrisa y decidió ayudar de alguna forma al pueblo, tanto en lo económico y social.

Al final, en su salón de baile, que se encontraba en la casa más prestigiosa que se podía dar allí, organizó un proyecto, aunque se podría también llamar una escuela, pues ahí venían todas las jóvenes en edad de casarse. Lady Belcourt les enseñaba etiqueta, modales, a tocar instrumentos como la lira, y lo más importante: Cómo ganarse la mirada de aprobación de sus esposos. Quizá un conde o un caballero se fijaría en estas hermosas niñas, y si había suerte, en futuro se establecería matrimonio.

Examinaba a las muchachas que tenía en su delante, había muchas como ella, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, de cabellos azabache y ojos almendra, pelirojas de ojos ámbar y una chica distinta, de un exótico cabello rosa y ojos jade. Dio un jadeo al ver lo que hacía la última.

-Sakura, no debes mostrar una mirada de disgusto. Una dama debe ocultar sus malestares y mostrar una sonrisa –renegó levemente. La mencionada chasqueó la lengua y dio un lento asentimiento de rendición.

Las demás muchachas no pudieron aguantar una carcajada. Sakura era especial, una chica hermosa pero incontrolable. Aunque se les daba sus méritos por saber comportarse cuando se debe.

-Sakura no tendrá la aprobación de su esposo –vociferó Risane, una chica de cabello azabache y ojos almendra. -Estoy segura de que le dará un golpe –rió con gracia.

Sakura volteó los ojos desinteresada y abrió los labios.- No creo que lo haga, Risane. Pero si me hace daño, supongo que lo haría –masculló.

-Un caballero jamás os haría daño –Intervino Lady Belcourt preocupada.

-Aún no estoy convencida –terminó con un mohín la muchacha de ojos jade.

Las niñas presentes rieron a sus anchas, no pudieron mantener la compostura y gracia de una dama, Sakura era graciosa, hasta Lady Belcourt bajó la guardia.

En un breve segundo, alguien entró al salón trayendo bandejas de pan y chocolate derretido en tazas. Era hora de la merienda, las chicas ocuparon su respectivo asiento en la gran mesa y tomaron los cubiertos como lo harían las personas de alto prestigio. Lady Belcourt las miró con aprobación, y cada una inició.

Sakura quién se había acabado en un dos por tres se levantó de la mesa y pidió permiso para ir al baño. Después del breve asentimiento de Belcourt, salió apresurada. Entró al baño y se miró en el gran espejo. Si su presentimiento era cierto, le había caído chocolate en la parte inferior de su vestido, ya se imaginaba la desaprobación de Lady Belcourt cuando se enterase. Para su mala suerte, su vestido era blanco, caído en pliegues, como todas las demás muchachas. Era como una especie de uniforme, así la gran dama las inspeccionaría a cada una. Sintió pánico, no deseaba ver a Lady Belcourt desanimada.

Agarró una pañuelo de encaje y lo mojó en agua, luego trató de sacarlo poco a poco, con cuidado de no expandir la pequeña mancha café. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada, alzó uno de sus pliegues más arriba y le puso un alfiler para que se mantenga allí, fijo. Salió ansiosa del baño, ¡se había salvado!

Corrió por los pasillos rojos, y sin querer dirigió su vista a la inmensa ventana. El humo negro se expandía por todo sitio, se acercó asustada, y al fin pudo distinguir los gritos de angustia del pueblo. Los caballos haciendo el sonido de su trote, las armas chocando, el llanto de los niños que llamaban a sus padres, y la gente muriendo tras una estocada de los soldados. Emitió un grito de terror y se dirigió al gran salón. Abrió la puerta de un golpe, y observó a sus compañeras llorando de angustia, a lady Belcourt temblando.

-¡Ocultaros! –gritó a todo pulmón. Tomó a lady Belcourt de la mano y la sacó hacia los jardines, la llevó hacia el sótano, y la escondió con los sirvientes, en un armario grande y sucio. Corrió esperanzada de que sus compañeras la hayan seguido, pero ninguna estuvo detrás. Aumentó el paso y escucho el grito de desesperación y dolor dentro del salón.

-No -soltó con miedo, levantó su mano para abrir la puerta y los gritos de sus compañeras la hicieron temblar. Quería correr, irse de ahí, esconderse con Lady Belcourt. Dio la vuelta y fue entonces que el crujido de la puerta sonó, la habían abierto. Volteó la mirada en un breve segundo, fue entonces que reconoció el infierno vivo en su delante.

Risane lloraba, arrastrándose por el piso. Los soldados habían destruido la inmensa puerta de entrada, y estaban encima de sus compañeras, montándolas con fiereza, mientras estás gritaban de dolor, pidiendo ayuda.

Sus desgarradores gritos tronaron en sus oídos, las estaban violando y pegando, destruyendo sus sueños, sus vidas.

Risane gimió un ayuda silencioso en sus labios, su vestido blanco estaba manchado de sangre, ella había abierto al puerta. Sakura se agachó a tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla, pero uno de los soldados desalmados se dio cuenta y dejó a la chica que tenía.

-Allá hay una preciosa –Gritó con burla y deseo. Los soldados giraron sus cabezas.

Sakura tomó la mano de Risane y la jaló, su compañera no podía levantarse, lloró angustiada.

-¡Risane, vamos!

-Ahí vienen, Sakura –gimoteó la azabache. Los soldados corrieron hacia ellas y estaban cerca, muy cerca. Risane soltó su mano y la empujó.

-¡Huye! –rugió. Y sakura quedó en trance, no estaba dispuesta a huir, pero vio en la cara de su amiga, en donde una sonrisa triste le decía que huyera, que viviera. Sakura corrió entre lagrimas. Sabía que iban tras ella, no pudo ir a jardín, no debía dar la ubicación de Lady Belcourt. Tal vez no pudo salvar a sus compañeras, pero aún estaba ella. Corrió hacia afuera, al pueblo. En realidad, no sabía a dónde iba, solo sus pies se movían hacia un camino incierto. Pensó en sus padres, que se encontraba más arriba, su casa había sido destruida.

-¡No corras preciosura! –gritaban en su atrás. Lloró en silencio, con miedo, dobló en un esquina. Debía salvarse, tenía que hacerlo, dobló en otra esquina, otros soldados estaban ahí, matando y violando a los mujeres. Corrió por un callejón. Quizá si moriría, quizá, pero no se dejaría deshonrar por esos hombres. Jamás.

Dobló nuevamente, buscando un cuchillo, y cuando ya estaban tan cerca de ella, a sólo unos centímetros de que la capturen por la espalda, chocó con alguien y cayó para atrás.

Sintió el terror, las lágrimas surcando de sus ojos a brotes, la habían atrapado. Su vida había terminado ahí, todos sus sueños fueron rotos.

-Rey , Sasuke-aclamaron sorprendidos en su atrás. Ella volteó la mirada hacia sus perseguidores, se habían arrodillado. Tanteó la mirada, hacia su alrededor, quizá alguien podría ayudarla, final dirigió su vista al frente. Él era el cretino causante del infierno, sus entrañas se endurecieron.

-¿Qué se suponen qué están haciendo? –demandó el rey. Sakura se paralizó por sus ojos que la miraban fijamente, en un segundo los vio rojos y luego volvieron a ser oniz. Aquel demonio tenía porte, ¿pero de qué servía? Era un demonio, y lo odió con toda su alma. Agachó la cabeza, cómo hubiera deseado ser hombre en aquellos instantes, Sakura lamentó no haber tenido un cuchillo.

-Es nuestra presa, mi señor –alegó un hombre en atrás. Sasuke endureció la mirada, caminó alrededor de Sakura, inspeccionándola bien. La muchacha levantó la vista perdida.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó el rey con frialdad.

-Sakura –soltó en un gemido la chica. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, no sólo de miedo si no impotencia.

-Majestad, la encontramos en el salón de una tal Beolcurt, quizá si pudiera dar.. –empezó un hombre de no más de 30 años.

-No –rugió el soberano. –Ella me pertenece de hoy en adelante.

Los guardias se sorprendieron, y soltaron un sonido de frustración, pero jamás se levantarían en contra de un rey.

Sakura perdió la respiración al oír lo que había dicho el demonio. _¿Suya? No, no, no…_ Eso era aún peor. Prefería morir , preferiría ser cualquier cosa, menos pertenecer a un hombre que causó la desgracia en su pueblo.

-Cómo verán -dirigió su mirada hacia sus soldados-. Hemos invadido , Limvaredum. Asi que hoy esto es parte de mi reino -caminó con paso galante-. Los Hyuga, reyes de estas tierras han muerto por mi mano, así que hoy pueden celebrar nuestra victoria.

Los gritos de fuerza no se hicieron esperar de su ya ejército, porque se habían reunido en torno a él casi todos los soldados que estuvieron alrededor del pueblo

Más allá, venían un legión de soldados abanderando una bandera que tenía un abanico en el centro. El símbolo de los Uchiha, reconoció Sakura. Y pensar que habíamos hecho un acuerdo de paz hace mucho. Se sintió inútil, arrodillada en el suelo. Los reyes habían muerto, eso había dicho Sasuke entonces, oficialmente, sin haber ningún heredero Hyuga, no podrían reclamar el trono. ¿No tendrían liberación?

Sakura se encogió. Sasuke seguía con su discurso. Al último se hizo un silencio.

-Mi señor, ¿qué hacemos con ella? –preguntó un joven de cabellera larga y rubia, Sakura distinguió por el collar que tenía en su cuello como uno de los generales.

-Trasladarla a mis dominios –respondió desinteresado el rey.

**Notas de autora:**

Oh, lo siento mucho por gran retraso. Es que me quedé sin pc, ni laptop y les juro que en cel, no se puede escribir.

Si estoy aquí, es que estoy en un internet público, y pues, no se cómo encontré la inspiración de escribir u.u

Perdón si no hay alguna falta orto gráfica o alguna incoherencia. Por lo pronto mi laptop será arreglada, me la entregarán mañana. Os juro que trataré de dar una continuación lo más raído posible.

**Aclaraciones:**

Limvaderum: Es gobernado por los Hyuga, si bueno, me parecen que dan bien para ser reyes. Si preguntan pos Hinata, si murió o algo, se revelará el próximo capitulo.

Hay más reinos también, aún no tengo un nombre para el reino de Sasuke, si me recomendaís uno, pues se lo agradecería mucho :)

Ojo, os adelanto, aquí también hubo alianzas, tratados de paz etc y no vayan a pensar que sólo ese pueblo corresponde al reino Limvaredum o.o! Sasuke ya invadió todos los territorios, se consideraría que este fue el último. Sin más, muchas gracias a sus comentarios.

Hubo una persona que me habló de Juego de tronos, qué decir, ésa es mi inspiración. Ando muy fanática de los libros, tanto de la serie.

Ahora sí, me despido3

_Atte: Ana-Belikov._


	3. Esperanza

**Capítulo 2:** Esperanza.

La oscuridad había cubierto por completo la desolada habitación. El gemido lastimero y apagado que escapaba de sus labios era lo único que se escuchaba. El miedo la tenía prisionera al igual que las ganas de vivir. Sentía dolor en el corazón, porque ya no confiaba en ella misma. Sakura había perdido la voluntad que la caracterizaba. ¿Qué destino le esperaba? ¿Qué pasaría de aquí en adelante? Eran preguntas que no dejaba de preguntarse.

Cuando fue arrastrada por el camino, encadenada, el dolor de sus muñecas la había hecho despertar de aquel trance y con todas sus fuerzas trató de escapar, de soltarse, de ser libre y huir de todo el mal que la rodeaba. A pesar de los continuos golpes aún tenía esa fuerza que hacía que no se rindiera y aunque le doliera, y aunque muriera en el intento no tendría nada que lamentar porque había tratado de _hacer algo._

Tal vez, muy en el fondo, había deseado morir con aquellos golpes que le daba su captor a medida que la arrastraba, el miedo de saber lo que le pasaría después la atormentaba y cada vez hacia un impedimento para seguir avanzando. Lo último que recordaba es que la habían tirado dentro de un carruaje y por el impacto en la madera perdió el conocimiento.

Y aun cuando despertó en una habitación corrió hacia la puerta y empezó a golpear con sus brazos, con su cuerpo, con voluntad. Pero a manera de que se hacía de noche ya no tenía fuerza si no más que heridas en su cuerpo, de tanto golpes, pero aún estaba desesperada y golpeaba la puerta una y otra vez hasta caer rendida sin poder moverse.

La impotencia la hizo llorar y así como fue como pasó la noche, lamentándose, deseando volver a los días relajantes que vivió, escuchando la bella voz de Lady Belcourt mientras tocaba la lira y los cotilleos de sus compañeras, disfrutando aquel momento, de los días felices de una muchacha en sus plenos 16 años.

Extrañaba los consejos de su madre, las llamadas de atención de su padre. El calor de la chimenea y el genuino amor que recibía de su familia. Pero Sakura sabía que esos días no volverían, había perdido su hogar, su familia, sus amigas… Porque lo había visto mientras la arrastraban por el camino, había observado su cabaña completamente destruida y fue en ese momento que trató, trató con toda su fuerza soltarse e ir a ver a su cálida madre y su trabajador padre. Sin embargo todo lo que recibió fue un puñetazo en el rostro y fue amarrada fuertemente con una soga y lanzada dentro de un carruaje donde lo único que pudo mirar fue el fuego creciente devorando su casa, sus esperanzas y su aldea antes de caer en la oscuridad.

"_¡Ellos, ellos pueden haber huido!"_

Gritaba en su interior tratando de abrir la puerta, arañando y golpeando. Pero su cuerpo no daba más y su esperanza había acabado como la llama de una vela.

...

Cuando la luz iluminó su rostro, obligándola a despertar, se sintió vacía. Ya no podía llorar.

Se levantó del suelo y miró su vestido destrozado, cubierto de sangre y suciedad. Observó sus brazos lleno de moretones y heridas que por suerte habían dejado de sangrar. Llevó su mano a su mejilla izquierda, a la zona donde había sido golpeada con brutalidad; estaba hinchada y con un sonido gutural que escapaba de sus labios intentó dar un paso.

Con esfuerzo logró dar 3 y con la vista desolada inspeccionó el lugar. Había una cama grande y destrozada en el centro, encima de una alfombra blanca. Había adornos rotos desparramados y un cuadro de marco dorado en la pared.

Sakura contuvo el aire, ella conocía a esa joven hermosa de pálida piel y cabello azulado, de ojos aperlados y apariencia dulce, ésa muchacha era la princesa Hinata, la heredera de los Hyuga.

Sorprendida giró a su alrededor, había candelabros de oro, la gran puerta blanca, muñecas desparramadas por el suelo y solo así reconoció que estaba en los aposentos de la princesa y con horror también había descubierto que había pasado algo inhumano en donde estaba.

Había sangre en la alfombra, asustada retrocedió y dirigió su atención al armario y contuvo un grito de horror. La puerta estaba medio abierta y se veía una mano pálida cubierta de sangre. Sin saber que hacer corrió y abrió la puerta totalmente, tembló.

Allí había una sirvienta de cabello negro con una herida de espada en el vientre, estaba muerta, sin duda lo estaba. Su rostro no tenía color, Sakura se arrodilló y trató de buscar un signo de vida, pues ella tenía conocimientos médicos y quizá podría ayudarla. Tomó su pulso y sintió su piel: estaba tibia. Una esperanza brotó en ella y la sacudió nuevamente.

La muchacha sangrante reaccionó por un breve segundo. Sus labios agrietados se movieron en señal de pregunta.

Sakura alarmada respondió. –Soy Sakura, una prisionera que trajeron de Velica.

La muchacha la miró en señal de comprensión.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué pasó? –volvió a preguntar la muchacha de ojos jade.

La sirvienta trató de moverse y una mueca de dolor brotó de sus labios.

-¡Por favor, no te muevas! –reprendió Sakura mientras trataba de vendar fuertemente la herida que aún sangraba.

-S-soy… Val… -respondió en un susurro la joven agonizante.

-Está bien Val, voy a salvarte así que por favor, no te muevas y no hagas esfuerzo alguno –demandó en respuesta.

Val asintió con una sonrisa triste.

Sakura hizo un torniquete y amarró con fuerza el pañuelo blanco, Val había parado de sangrar. Con cuidado hizo una cama con los vestidos para Val, pues era inseguro moverla.

-Sakura, gracias –susurró Val. -Pero no es a mí a quien debes ayudar. Por favor, te lo ruego, ella está herida también. Ayúdala, por favor.

-¿Quién?

Val sudaba al hablar.-Yo sé que puedo confiar en ti, lo sé. Sálvala, salva a la princesa –gimió con dolor.

La joven de cabellera rosada jadeó.-¿Qué dices? Yo oí que fue asesinada, que cortaron su cabeza cuando tomaron este lugar, la princesa Hinata fue asesinada frente a la multitud.

-No –negó Val con lágrimas –Ella no está muerta, está aquí –señaló entre los vestidos. –Mei y yo la escondimos. La persona a quien vieron morir no fue la princesa, si no, Mei –lloró.-Cambiaron de lugares, después de todo, Mei era bien parecida a la princesa. –tosió y un hilillo de sangre brotaba de sus labios. -Sakura, por favor, salva a la princesa.-rogó con dificultad.

Sakura temblaba- ¿Dónde está, Val? ¿Está allí dentro?

Val asintió.-Hurga dentro de los vestidos, sentirás una puerta, allí está.-soltó un gémido de dolor.-Vé, por favor cuídala por mí. Yo…

-¡No! Tú no morirás Val, las dos la cuidaremos –Sakura adentró sus manos entre los vestidos y sintió una la cerradura de una puerta, la abrió.

Sintió a Val respirar lentamente y antes de entrar la escuchó.

-_Ella, ella es la última esperanza de Limvaderum…_

Sakura sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y voltio por instinto y entonces lo supo al verla, Val se había ido. Lloró en silencio, y con el dolor en su corazón se obligó a voltear y seguir adelante.

La vio, ella estaba allí, tendida en el suelo, pálida y con sangre en su brazo izquierdo. La princesa Hinata, la heredera legítima al trono, la que aún podía reclamar su reino. La última esperanza de Limvaderum.

La muchacha de cabellera rosada examinó el pequeño cuarto, era chico, lleno de muñecas y dibujos, era el rincón de juegos de la princesa y se acercó. La princesa estaba desmayada, sentía su pulso. Tendría que curar la herida en su brazo, pero al fin acabo estaba bien.

Sakura acarició el cabello sedoso de Hinata y juró protegerla, por Val, por todos los que habían muerto y por su gente. Tal vez lo había perdido todo, pero allí estaba Hinata, la única que podía liberar a su reino; su hogar.

Había adquirido un motivo por el cuál vivir y morir si era necesario, la protegería sin importar las cosas.

-Porque tú, tú eres mi _esperanza _–susurró.

...

Cuando Hinata despertó, sintió el calor de un cuerpo a su lado. Con cuidado dirigió su atención hacia la persona a su costado. Era una chica pálida de cabellera rosada, no la pudo observar bien ya que la susodicha dormía a su lado.

Trató de moverse, sintió tensarse a la muchacha de su costado y decidió no haberse movido. No sabía lo que era, pero no quería incomodarla. Pero aun así, la joven de cabellera rosada se levantó y la miró con sus profundos ojos jade.

-Princesa… ¿estás bien?

_¿Princesa?_ Se preguntó Hinata.

-Disculpa, pero no sé de quién habla, señorita -respondió sorprendida.

La joven de su costado abrió los ojos con incredulidad. –Pero tú, tú eres la princesa, la heredera de los Hyuga –balbuceó.

Hinata se sorprendió aún más. –Te equivocas, no sé de quién hablas. Yo… Yo no soy esa persona - afirmó. Con vergüenza miró a la joven nuevamente, tenía la cara hinchada y el vestido echo jirones. La muchacha había sido golpeada, pero detrás de eso, era muy hermosa. Hinata sintió dolor al verse reflejada en esos ojos amatista.

-Entonces, si no lo eres, ¿por qué lloras? –preguntó, nuevamente.

Hinata se sintió confundida y pasó los dedos por sus mejillas, efectivamente, estaba llorando pero no sabía por qué.

-No… No lo sé -susurró pérdida.

Pero Sakura sí lo supo. Aquella jovencita que lloraba en silencio era la princesa y debía afrontar su pérdida, la muerte de sus seres queridos. No era que la princesa Hinata se había olvidado de todo, si no, que ella _no quería recordar._

Con dolor en su corazón, la abrazó y rompieron a llorar juntas, sacando una vez más lo que tenían guardado por dentro.

Hinata se acurrucó en el regazo de Sakura asustada, temblando, llorando en silencio y poco a poco fue recordando lo quería inmensamente olvidar.

_Era un día espléndido, ella se encontraba cosiendo la insignia de su familia en sus aposentos. La costura se le daba bien, sus puntadas eran correctas y precisas. Tenía la compañía agradable de Val y Mei, sus damas de compañía._

_Estas dos no dejaban de alabar su insignia y eso la hizo sonreír, aún no se acostumbraba, pues era tímida, pero las quería a esas dos. Adoraba a Val, una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos marrones proveniente del sur y también adoraba a Mei, su prima, quien tenía los mismos ojos que ella, color perla y sorprendentemente, eran muy parecidas._

_-Princesa, me gustaría enseñarte un lugar hermoso.–vociferó Val entusiasmada._

_-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, llámame Hinata, Val –replicó con una sonrisa tierna la heredera.-¿Y dónde es ese lugar?_

_-En el bosque, cruzando los jardines –respondió la castaña._

_-Pero espera, Val, sabes que Hinata no puede salir –negó con la cabeza su prima._

_-Lo sé, lo sé, pero enserio quiero mostrarle, es decir. Ya no estará con nosotras por un tiempo –Val hizo un mohín._

_-Pero no la dejarán salir –Mei golpeó a Val en la cabeza.- No hagas ilusiones._

_-Es cierto, lo siento, Princesa Hinata –se disculpó de mala gana Val._

_Hinata sonrió tímidamente. –Val, también me hubiera gustado ir, gracias por preocuparte por mí._

_La joven de ojos castaño maldijo por lo bajo. –Si hubiera una manera de sacarte, lo haría –renegó.-¿No podría disfrazarse?_

_-Considerando la cantidad de veces que vienen a ver y la vigilan, no –suspiró Mei._

_-Oh, tengo una idea –Val sonrió- Si La princesa disfraza de ti, y tú de ella, digo, son iguales –Señaló alegre._

_-No creo que sea bueno, chicas –intervino Hinata asustada.-Yo podría decirle a mi padre que me deje salir…_

_-Sabes que no te dará el permiso –habló decepcionada Mei.-Bien, lo haré, pero prometanmé que volverán rápido._

_-¡Prometido! –afirmó Val sonriente._

_Y así fue como la princesa y su dama de compañía cambiaron papeles. Después de esquivar a los guardias Val la llevó al bosque en donde vio una cascada azul que le hizo recordar a su prometido; el príncipe Naruto. Sintió amor en su pecho y agradeció a Val por el gesto. Y juntas, tomadas de la mano regresaron._

_El camino fue tranquilo, hasta que cuando llegaron al castillo todo fue gritos de agonía y el entrechocar de espadas. La princesa se quedó estupefacta._

_-¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó entre susurros. Val se tensó a su lado la metió y la jalo para un costado antes de que los soldados de armadura negra las vieran._

_-Mei, tenemos que ir por Mei –gritó Val, jalándola por los pasillos que los sirvientes utilizaban. _

_Hinata no escuchaba nada mientras era jalada, el camino estaba desierto pero al mirar por un agujero hacia el exterior se horrorizó de ver como mataban a todos. Entró en una desperación._

_-¿Mis padres…? -soltó un gemido ahogado. _

_Val temblaba a su lado, apretó el agarre en su brazo.-Están protegidos, princesa, ellos tienen a la guardia real al igual que su hermana –sonrió falsamente. –Princesa, debemos ir con Mei y escondernos. _

_Hinata asintió mientras era jalada por Val y llegó a su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta y con horror miró el piso lleno de sangre._

_-No…_

_-¡Mei! –gritó la castaña a su costado y entró. Todo había sido destruido, en su cama había sangre, sus adornos estaban rotos, y Mei, Mei no estaba allí._

_Sus lágrimas empezaron a salir._

_-No, Mei no puede… –Val rompió en un llanto silencioso._

_Y el estruendo en la parte de atrás las hizo girar. Val miró con horro al soldado de negro en su delante._

_-¿Dónde está la princesa? ¡Dónde está! –gritó._

_Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del soldado.-Está muerta, al igual que su familia, sus cuellos fueron cortados.-se burló._

_Hinata entró en shock. –Imposible –musitó._

_-Nada es imposible, idiota –gritó el soldado. –Este reino es ahora del rey Sasuke, y no necesita basura como ustedes –enfatizó. Aquel hombre se acercó a la heredera y estampó su espada._

_Hinata sintió dolor en su hombro derecho, pero más en su corazón al ver a Val interceptarse y caer encima de ella sangrante._

_-Realmente, ustedes los sirvientes no son nada interesantes –masculló aburrido el soldado de aspecto grotesco. –Y tú –miró a la princesa con expresión divertida. –Resultaste ser una carga para esa chica. –Se acercó. _

_–Vete al otro mundo –gritó dándole una patada en la cabeza._

Hinata apretó su agarre en Sakura. –No hice nada… No soy nadie… Yo no...

-Ya basta –Sakura la calló-. Basta, princesa.

Hinata tembló –Mi familia, mis amigos, mi pueblo fue asesinado. No hay nada...

-Cállate –masculló la joden de cabellera rosada.-Para nosotros, para tu gente, tú eres nuestra esperanza. Tú eres la única que puede cambiar esto. Por favor princesa, no me decepciones.

La heredera sintió el miedo de Sakura, y la esperanza en sus palabras. Pero no era cierto, la verdad es que Hinata no podía hacer nada.

-Yo no tengo a nadie, señorita –habló con voz apagada.

-Lo sé, pero lo tendrás. Sé que los Namikaze te apoyarán. –Sakura acarició el cabello sedoso de la princesa. –Además, no estás sola, yo buscaré la forma de llevarte allí. Yo te protegeré, confía en mí, princesa.

Hinata cerró los ojos y se entregó a aquel sentimiento, el que Sakura a través de su abrazo maternal le transmitía, la esperanza. No decepcionaría a nadie como lo hizo, no le fallaría a Sakura. Porque era su deber, porque no podía seguir huyendo, **ella** era_ la esperanza _de su pueblo.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola, después de dejar tanto tiempo la lectura y la escritura, he decidido retomarla. Me disculpo por mi gran retraso.

Como ven Sakura, quién no tenía ningún motivo para seguir adelante ahora lo tiene (bueno, si me pasara aquello yo quisiera morirme o consumirme en odio) pero no quiero llenar de un odio y deseo de vengana a esta chica, al menos, no por ahora. Me enfoco más en un estado de desolación y en el retorno de esa chispa de hacer un gran cambio.

He de admitir que mis planes o mis ideas no eran estas, al menos el que Hinata estuviera allí. Pero después de pensarlo mucho, creo que el papel de Sakura desempeñará mucho si se convierte en la guardiana y defensora de la princesa. No sé por qué, pero esto me hace recordar a Lady Oscar xD

Bueno, eso es todo, les deseo suerte y ah, me olvidaba, publicaré más seguido, pues me he dado el lujo de escribir los próximos 10 capítulos en adelante. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo, críticas e ideas.

Atte: Reimey.


End file.
